


post mortem

by misura



Series: Peter III [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: August sighed. "You really are like him in some ways. I suppose that's what he liked about you."





	

"If I could have come to you," Andrei said, and August said, " _Don't,_ " in that tone of his that, until now, Andrei had always taken to mean 'Do', because it meant he'd scored a point.

He'd miss that. Not as much as he'd miss serving a Prince who knew the hearts of his people, who might look at a man and know him to be good and true. _Peter._

"You did it before," he said stubbornly. _I failed you. When it counted the most, when you truly had need of me, I failed you._ "Everyone knows the story. When that bastard Brummer tried to - "

"It wasn't the same," August said. "Use your head, Gudovich."

"We could have rallied the people."

"The people rallied," said August dryly. "Just not for him. What, do you think you could have made a difference? You? You were a nobody when he found you, and if you keep talking like this, you'll be less than a nobody now that he's gone."

"I don't care." _I should have tried harder. At the very least, I should have died by your side._

August sighed. "You really are like him in some ways. I suppose that's what he liked about you."

"Now who's being a useless flatterer?"

"Gudovich. If you're hell-bent on throwing yourself on your sword, I'm sure you can find a way. You don't need me for that. We were never friends. Nor, in spite of what you might have thought, were we ever enemies. So why are you here?" August offered him a half-smile. "Just that keen on seeing a familiar face?"

"Say rather: just that sick of being surrounded by liars, traitors and back-stabbers." Andrei shook his head. "Have you heard what they are saying about him?"

"Frankly, I'm surprised people are still talking to you."

"They seemed to think I might be staying. Here! After what they did!"

"You're not staying, of course," August said. "Not you. Not Andrei Gudovich. Consider it a compliment to your ability to pretend to be an intelligent human being."

"I guess I wanted to ask if you had any plans yourself," Andrei said. "To - you know. Even if he got angry with you sometimes, I know that you were important to him. Like his Fraulein. He would have wanted you to be safe."

"And you've taken it upon yourself to see his will be done?" August arched an eyebrow.

Andrei scowled. "You could - if you must - there's room. But I'm leaving tomorrow, and I'm not going to wait for you. Like you said, we were never friends."

"I'll think about it."

" _Tomorrow_ , Brockdorff."

"I'll think about it very briefly."


End file.
